


weird

by reconquer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a new body is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird

**Author's Note:**

> gender stuff ahead!!!!! set directly after episode 188

Being in a new body is weird. 

Being in her old body is weird, too. But being in the new one is way, way weirder. She knows the other two feel weird about it too—once in a while, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Yaten push her—his—hip back into place, because boys don’t normally stand with their hips cocked. Not on this planet, at least. 

Seiya feels like it’s a different brand of weird, though. It’s not a bad-weird like how Yaten feels about it (sometimes Yaten transforms back immediately after walking into their apartment, regardless of who might be watching), or even just the plain weird-weird Taiki feels (one time during class Seiya spots Taiki obsessively running her hands over her legs, trying to smooth out the creases in her pants that were caused by a lump that _wasn’t supposed to be there_ ). It’s almost like. A good weird. 

It’s more jarring than anything, at first. She feels like she’s able to stand up straighter now that her breasts aren’t weighing her down, but she has to re-orient the way she walks. Her center of gravity is lower and her back arch is far less pronounced. Sometimes, if she’s alone and bored, she’ll stand in front of a mirror and switch back and forth, just to see what’s changed. She’s downright fascinated with her new body parts, body parts that the others are too afraid to touch (“Come on, Yaten, it’s not gonna break off.” “Seiya, it’s _weird_ , all right? It feels weird.”). She flirts with girls and girls flirt back. People call her “sir” and she joins the American football team and wears boxer briefs. She stops using her female form at home altogether and feels almost empty when she has to transform and fight. 

And she tries to convince herself that this is a normal reaction, even though she _knows_ it’s not. She knows it’s not because right now she’s lying face-down on the couch with black, hot anger roiling in her chest and stomach and her cheeks and ears are flushed an ugly pink because _Usagi found out, she found out I’m not a boy and she’s going to think I’m a freak, I can’t face her again._ Which makes her even angrier because now Taiki’s doing her brooding thing on the other side of the room about how the plan is ruined and Sailor Moon’s not going to stop getting in their way and Yaten’s going on about how maybe she can teach Minako how to actually apply eyeliner since she knows Yaten’s a girl anyway and now she’s saying, “Hey, Seiya, why are you the only one here with their disguise still on? Loosen up, it’s been a shit night.” 

Seiya glances up at Yaten and maintains eye contact for maybe a little longer than necessary. 

“I like it better.” 

Taiki’s eyes snap over to Seiya. Yaten frowns, then snorts.

“What do you mean, you like it better? You _are_ a girl, aren’t you?” 

Seiya doesn’t answer. She shifts her gaze away, stares at the pattern on the couch cushion. 

“…Aren’t you?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i never see anything about these three and gender!!!! so!!!!!  
> i headcanon taiki and yaten as cis women and seiya as nonbinary....nonbinary what though, i don't know. pretty neutral probably, leaning towards masculine


End file.
